


Truth or Dare, Freelancer Style

by Evil_Techy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Red vs Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Techy/pseuds/Evil_Techy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Freelancer gang take a well deserved break to play Truth or Dare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare, Freelancer Style

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out that there is a new agent in the ranks; Agent Ace of Spades "Ace". She and Carolina are best friends and Ace is a badass when it comes to fighting with knives.
> 
> Warning: contains Wash/Maine, North/York (although North died a while ago)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue or any of the characters and/or trademarks associated with it. I also do not own the name "Agent Ace of Spades", credit goes to on of my friends for coming up with that one :)

*IN THE LOUNGE*

Ace yawns and sinks back in a couch "I'm bored..."

Ace thinks for a moment, looking around at everyone comfortably relaxing, "Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

York suddenly perks up, "Yeah!"

From lying comfortably on a couch that is meant to seat two people CT speaks up "this should be interesting"

"CT, you go first!"

CT turns to York "ok... hmm... York... truth or dare?"

York takes a moment to think "Uh... truth!"

CT stares at the ceiling in thought for a moment before asking her question "what's the most embarrassing moment you have been caught in?"

"Hmm..." York giggles and blushes a bit, "Well... the Director walked in on me and North when things were getting a bit... heated..."

Ace falls over, howling with laughter and CT cracks up laughing "can you imagine the Director's face!"

Tex walks into the lounge room and sees everyone laughing "what are you guys laughing at now?"

CT can't answer cause she is laughing to hard

York, who is also laughing, "It was late at night; we were in the other lounge room... let's just say that the coffee table was replaced the very next day..."

Ace who is rolling on the floor laughing and can hardly talk "Really?!"

York goes even redder "Nothing actually happened! We were just kissing... and we didn't have shirts on... but that was as far as it ever got with us...*

Tex shakes her head "so that's how that coffee table broke! No wonder no one knew how it broke"

CT slowly stops laughing and wipes tears from her eyes "I guess you were more careful after that"

CT looks around at everyone and asks "who's next?"

York says as he goes back to a normal complexion "Um... Tex, truth or dare?"

Tex laughs and replies, "Hey I didn't say I was joining in!"

Tex pauses for a few seconds "dare"

York grins over at Tex "I dare you to give Carolina a kiss on the cheek!"

A stunned look appears on Tex's face "you what?"

CT starts laughing again "you heard him!"

Carolina speaks up from where she is sitting on the floor, "Wait, wait, wait, what?!"

CT holds her sides from laughing at Tex and Carolina's reaction

"Uh..." Tex is unsure whether to not to perform the dare

Wash speaks up suddenly from where he is cuddled up with Maine in the corner "come on Tex! We don't have all night"

Carolina grumbles quietly and tilts her head to show her cheek "Fine...

Tex grimaces as she walks over to Carolina and she barely brushes a kiss against Carolina's cheek

"Aawww! Look at the cute couple!"

Tex glares over at CT "say it again, kid and I'll break your arm"

Carolina frantically wipes her cheek and chanting "Ew!" under her breath

Ace speaks up "Tex, your turn!"

Tex returns quickly to where CT is lying and shoves CT's legs out of the way so she can sit down, earning a grumbled complaint from CT. Tex then turns to Ace, "Ace, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ace grins

Tex grins back at Ace "I dare you to go kiss CT"

Ace replies "Okay..." and goes over to CT and kisses her hand, before heading back over to her seat

CT rubs her hand over her pants and says quietly "anyone got any hand-sanitizer?"

"Hey!" Ace shrugs, "CT, truth or dare?"

CT laughs and takes a moment to think "hhmm... I'll go dare"

"I dare you to go sit in Wash's lap for the remainder of the game!"

Sitting in Maine's lap Wash calls out "Huh?!"

CT blushes and stands up "knew I was going to regret this..."

She goes over to Wash and Maine "uh... hi..." and blushes even redder

Wash looks around at the gang disbelievingly "you can't be serious?!"

"That's a classic!" York cracks up laughing

Maine growls something that Wash does not translate to the group

Wash replies, "Yeah, me too..."

He shuffles a bit to get comfortable and look at CT

"Just sit down..."

CT if possible goes even redder and mutters to Maine and Wash "sorry..."

CT gingerly sits on Wash's lap

"Your turn CT!" Ace smirks at the uncomfortable look on Wash's face

CT mutters to Wash* sorry... um... South, truth or dare?

"Uh... truth..."

"Out of everyone here, you would you most likely go out with?"

South shrugs "Personally, I wouldn't go out with anyone, but I will say that the person I get along best with is York..."

Ace raises her eyebrow questionably

South glares at Ace "Not like that, but..." South turns to York, "you took care of North... you made him happy again... and for that, you have my respect"

York nods his thanks to South

South looks around at Maine "Hey, Maine, truth or dare? Wash, please translate..."

Maine growls a short little growl

Wash translates "dare"

Maine growls again quickly

Wash chuckles "but as long as it gets him his boyfriend back"

South thinks for a few seconds, deciding on a dare.

"I dare you to walk like a midget around the room!"

Maine growls and Wash laughs, "no way am I translating that!"

Maine growls again but complies, waddling around the room

Ace falls over laughing again at Maine waddling around the room as the rest of the gang erupt into uncontrollable laughter

York howls with laughter "Do chicken wings!"

York laughs even harder at the death glare directed at him from Maine

CT laughs and gets up off Wash as Maine waddles back

"Here Maine, have Wash back"

Maine nods his thanks and sits back down and proceeds to pull Wash onto his lap and kisses him

CT goes to sit down next to Tex as York, still chuckling speaks, "Maine, your turn!"

Maine breaks apart from Wash to growl

"Carolina, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Ace mutters to Carolina "Chicken..."

Carolina hits Ace' arm… hard

Ace recoils from the hit "Ow! Bitch!"

CT playfully scolds Ace and Carolina "play nice you two, I don't think we need any trips to the Medbay tonight"

Maine growls and Wash shakes his head

"Out of the girls, who are you most likely to crush on?"

Carolina cries out "But I'm straight!"

CT starts laughing again

Wash replies to Carolina, "well yea obviously"

Maine growls and Wash shakes his head again

"But if you weren't, who would you crush on?"

Carolina mutters, very quietly "...probably Ace..."

Ace chokes and splutters "Wha-?!" before smirking evilly "Why, I love you to, 'Lina!" *

Ace dramatically throws her arms around Carolina

"Hey! Get off me!"

Carolina shoves Ace away

Everyone in the room cracks up laughing as CT takes the opportunity to tease the two,

"Well guess who came out of the closet"

Ace sticks her tongue out at CT "Ever heard of 'acting', CT?"

CT grins evilly back at Ace "sorry Ace, can't say I have"

Ace flips CT off to which CT flips off Ace in return. Ace grumbles a little and CT just grins

Carolina turns to Wash "Wash, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you have a tattoo? If so, what and where is it?"

"Uh...I got a tattoo... it was for a bet... it's... um... right near... you know..."

Wash blushes and the room is silent for a moment, before everyone except Wash and Maine bursts into laughter

CT crying from laughter "oh that is just gross Wash!"

Maine growls and holds Wash close protectively

"Wash, it's your turn!"

Wash desperate to get the attention off himself turns to ask York,

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Hhmm... ok... what is one thing you do in secret that no one else knows you do?"

CT speaks up from the couch, "uh... is that appropriate?"

Wash just shrugs his answer

York smiles slightly before replying

"I sit on my bed with a picture of North and reminisce about him... and cry, usually..."

CT asks quietly, "what do you think about?"

"Everything... the good and the bad..."

CT nods, "there are more good memories than bad though..."

CT yawns and stretches, "I think it's time for bed, night everyone"

As everyone says goodnight to each other and as they head off to their rooms. Wash and Maine both head to Wash's room…


End file.
